Princess Blair
Princess Blair is a supporting character in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. She is the second of King Randolph and the late Queen Isabella's twelve daughters. Blair loves daydreaming and horses. Blair's birthstone is the ruby (giving her a July birthday), and her birthflower is the larkspur. In the movie, Blair and her eleven sisters discover a magical world of dancing. Like her sisters, Blair loves to dance. When their father's evil cousin, Duchess Rowena, arrives at their home and tries to take over the kingdom by killing King Randolph, Blair and her sisters work together to defeat her. Official Description "Hi, I'm Blair! I'm such a dreamer! And I dream of owning lots of beautiful horses!" *Fave gem: Ruby *Fave flower: Larkspur Personality Blair is brave and loves riding horses. She has no problem sharing her opinion and she loves dancing, just like her sisters. It has also been said that she is a daydreamer and she is closest to Ashlyn and Courtney. Her bed is in the middle of theirs. Appearance Blair has pale skin dark blue eyes. Her hair is long, and very dark brown to black, and it is goes down to her mid-back. She sometimes has her hair in a bun, with a red band around it, or a grey band. When she goes to bed, she leaves her hair mostly down. She ties some of it up and uses red hair accessories. Casual Gown Blair is seen in a red gown with a larkspur on the bodis. Her sleeves are white with a red pattern and go half way down her arm, with red bows. She wears this dress even when out riding her horses, though she splashes mud on it at times. Night Gown Her night gown is the same as her sisters. It's white with puffed sleeves and golden trim. Grey Dress The grey dress Rowena made her wear is simple and grey with no decorations. Ballet dress Her ballet dress is the same as her everyday dress but it goes half way down her leg and she wears ballet slippers. Gallery 1f9c403c01_37517244_o2.jpg|Blair with her hair down 12-DP-Blair-barbie-movies-24449434-1024-576_bmp.jpg|Blair Princess-Blair-blair-12-dancing-princesses-31877126-444-535.png|Blair loves to ride Princess-Blair-blair-12-dancing-princesses-31877133-511-537.png|Blair sitting on her bed Princess-Blair-blair-12-dancing-princesses-31877123-164-398.png|Blair singing for her father barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7755.jpg|Blair's stone and flower barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-471.jpg|Blair talking to Ashlyn barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8270.jpg|Blair's plan to save her kingdom barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9180.jpg|Blair riding Genevieve's wedding chariot with Jenessa and Kathleen barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2214.jpg|Blair suggests that Genevieve talk to Papa barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1787.jpg|Blair looking at Ashlyn Blair-barbie46583.jpg|Blair's doll]] barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-367.jpg|Blair greets her father barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-880.jpg|Blair dancing with her sisters barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-888.jpg|blair dances with her older sister barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-943.jpg|blair dances with her younger sisters barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1078.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair tallking barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1134.jpg|Blair startled barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1537.jpg|Blair with her older and younger sisters barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1549.jpg|Blair greets Rowena barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1785.jpg|Blair with Ashlyn and Courtney barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1789.jpg|Blair with her older sister barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2209.jpg|Blair and Ashlyn barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2648.jpg|Blair with her younger sisters barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2948.jpg|Blair barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2952.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3012.jpg|Blair and Courtney with their books barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3183.jpg|blair and ashlyn barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3262.jpg|Ashlyn and Blair Trivia *Blair dislikes scorpions. *She shares her name with Blair Willows from Barbie: Princess Charm School *Blair appears in the movie Barbie as The Island Princess. Quotes *''" How are you Papa?"'' *''" I was out riding"'' *''"Talk to him Genevieve, he'll listen to you"'' *''" It can't go on forever, can it?"'' *''"I found a match"'' *''"And I'm having the same dream"'' *''"I don't hear anything now"'' *''"That's terrible"'' *''"I wish I could dance with a prince too"'' *''I'll bring the doctor as faster I can. '' *''And all the new guards'' Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Characters Category:Princesses Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Daughters Category:Motherless